


Еще один день

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Healing, M/M, Massage, Physical Disability, They can work it out
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-Куба. Эрик не ушел. Чарльз медленно выздоравливает, но это нелегко им обоим. Два драббла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

В доме стоит тишина. Все ходят на цыпочках и переговариваются шепотом, как будто здесь тяжелобольной. Единственный, кто не соблюдает негласного правила поддерживать уважительную тишину - Эрик. Его голос Чарльз иногда слышит даже через закрытую дверь спальни - когда Леншерр распекает кого-то из ребят, стоя на лестнице.   
Он нарушает и другие табу. Пока остальные отводят глаза от коляски и спотыкаются на слове "пойдем", избегают упоминать как хорошо на улице летними вечерами и сидят с Чарльзом в гостинной, Эрик ведет себя так, будто все... Нормально. Не хорошо, нет, но привычно и нормально. И это немного подтачивает невыносимый обреченный ужас перед будущим.  
Он на руках выносит Чарльза на улицу и усаживает на траву, и они сидят рядом, беседуют и кормят птиц. Он присаживается на корточки, чтобы Чарльзу не приходилось задирать голову, когда они разговаривают. Эрик садится на пол, прислонившись спиной к ногам Чарльза, и тому кажется, что он может чувствовать исходящее от его тела тепло.  
Эрик не делает вид, что все хорошо. Не делает вид что ему легко: когда они целуются вечером в библиотеке, он отрывается от Чарльза с разочарованным стоном, отворачивается, сжимает кулаки. И от этого внезапно становится легче. Это жизнь, и они делят ее на двоих. Несмотря ни на что.


	2. Chapter 2

Это ощущается более интимно, стыдно и неловко чем секс. Эрик сидит, прислонившись спиной к изножью кровати, ноги Чарльза лежат у него на коленях. Эрик массирует ему ступню, постепенно поднимаясь к щиколотке, размеренно и неторопливо. И это похоже на волшебство, потому что Чарльз способен чувствовать его прикосновения. Ощущения еще странные, непонятные и ненадежные, иногда они пропадают совсем, а иногда ему больно от самых легких касаний. Но он чувствует.  
А еще ему безумно, мучительно неловко. За неподвижные, бесполезные ноги, за то что позволил Эрику этим заниматся, быть здесь, прикасатся к себе такому. Иногда Чарльзу кажется, что его вырвет, когда приходится в очередной раз перетаскивать по кровати мертвые конечности.  
Эрик аккуратно укладывает правую ногу себе на колени, и берет левую, гладит ступню, трогает пальцы. Мышцы неприятно ноют от вынужденной неподвижности, а когда он надавливают сильнее, неожиданно отзываются болью. Чарльз резко вдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Руки Эрика остаются твердыми, но он ослабляет нажим, успокаивающе гладит. Постепенно поднимается выше, разминает икры, и Чарльз невольно ежится, когда Эрик проводит пальцами под коленкой, но ему не щекотно. Леншерр замечает это и улыбается.  
Он подвигается ближе, поддерживая ноги Чарльза, и удобно устраивает их. Проводит ладонью по бедру. У Чарльза горят щеки. В прикосновениях Эрика нет влечения, хотя кажется, что оно должно быть. Они теперь сидят близко, так что Чарльзу виден крошечный порез от бритвы над губой и можно потянутся и отвести прядь волос, соскальзывающую на глаза, когда Эрик опускает голову. Чарльз просто смотрит, как Эрик сам небрежно зачесывает пальцами волосы назад. Рукава рубашки закатаны, чтобы не измазать в массажном масле. Чарльз никогда не замечал, чтобы Эрик намеренно прятал вытатуированый на руке номер, но сейчас, когда цифры показываются при каждом повороте запястья, это выглядит почти нарочно. Своего рода шрам, который от него не скрывают.   
Если бы это была сиделка, было бы проще. Не было бы стыда и мучительного чувства неловкости. Но... Эрик сидит совсем близко. У него теплые ладони и уверенные прикосновения. Он не спешит, движения медленные и ласковые, для него это не обязанность.   
Это возможность побыть рядом.  
У него новые морщинки на переносице и в углах рта. Если присмотреться, видно, как он иногда хмурится и прикусывает губу изнутри, когда взгляд падает на инвалидное кресло.   
Эрик проводит пальцами по его ноге, с силой нажимая и Чарльза внезапно прошивает болью, от кончиков пальцев до позвоночника, так что он вскрикивает. Эрик убирает руку и тут же гладит, мягко и успокаивающе.   
\- Больно!..- выдыхает Чарльз сквозь зубы. Он инстинктивно тянется к колену, от сустава расходятся волны боли, такой сильной, что у него на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Нога такая тяжелая, словно вырезана из камня, но колено сгибается, медленно, совсем чуть-чуть, тело само пытается уйти от боли.   
Их взгляды встречаются. Чарльз, уже не стесняясь, вытирает мокрые щеки. Эрик укрывает его одеялом и Чарльз ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ноги тяжелые, неуклюжие, бесчувственные как камень или свинец, но не может пошевелить ими, но не мертвые.  
Не мертвые.  
Он обнимает Эрика и прислоняется головой к груди. Тот подвигается ближе, гладит по спине, а потом выдыхает облегченно, и Чарльзу кажется, что он задерживал дыхание не несколько секунд, а месяцы.  
Чарльзу слышно, как отчаянно колотится у него сердце.


End file.
